


Officer Lunchbox prompts

by Bonnefeta



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Leave me prompts!, Officer lunchbox drabbles, Officer lunchbox prompts, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnefeta/pseuds/Bonnefeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts centring around Gail Peck and Holly Stewart, feel free to leave me prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Lunchbox prompts

Can you write one where Gail rescues a kitten from a tree and falls after a branch brakes-Holly is Gail new emergency contact - They adopt the kitten

\---------------------------

Gail was halfway through pack of donuts when she heard the mewing. Confused she looked around the shady park, unable to tell where the sound was coming from. It was a warm sunny afternoon in Toronto. Gail had the day off and had spent most of it running around, trying to get organise everything for her and Holly to move into their new house. They’d been dating for almost a year when Holly’s lease was up and they decided to buy a house together, living together wasn’t going to be a big stretch, considering Gail practically lived in Holly’s apartment anyway, but Gail was still a bit nervous and wanted everything to go right.  
She’d managed to finish a few hours before Holly got off work, and decided to celebrate it the best way she knew how cheese puffs and doughnuts. Since she and Holly had been dating Holly had been insisting on her having a healthier diet. The doctor argued that living off cheese puffs and doughnuts wasn't very good for her health. While she knew Holly was right she still love cheese puffs sneaking them whenever she could.   
Slowly putting the cheese puffs and donuts down. She wandered around trying to figure out the origin of the strange mewing. It took a few moments for she was the base of a large tree looking up she saw small grey tabby cat sitting on a branch. Gail had no idea how the cat could have gotten up there, but it was clearly stuck with no way to get down. The little guy looked at her, with his scared little blue eyes, mewing helplessly.  
Gail looked around sheepishly, she knew she was going to regret this. Putting one foot on a branch and hoisting herself up she climbed up to the kitten. Climbing nimbly she made her way quickly up to the cat, reaching out gently to it.  
“Hey there little guy” Gail cooed, the kitten tottered over to her and rubbed it’s little grey head into her hand, “Aw, aren’t you a cutie?” Gail smiled. Gail generally came across as an angry, moody bitch, which is how she liked it, but she had a few weaknesses, children, animals, and one Holly Stewart. Not that anyone dared say anything about it to Gail’s face, the last person who did finished the night nursing a bag of frozen peas over his balls.   
The tiny kitten purrs and rubs up against Gail, “C’mon little guy” she said, gently picking the kitten up and attempting to climb back down. Looking down Gail’s stomach clenched, she was a lot higher than she thought. Gently she began climbing down, when she felt one of her feet slip on branch, then she was falling, holding the kitten up so it didn’t get squashed, then everything was black.

 

Holly was furious, she loved Gail more than she’d ever loved anyone before, but god sometimes she hated her. Getting a call from the hospital on Gail’s day off, Holly had assumed the worst, a car crash, someone hunting Gail. Upon hearing Gail had been injured while saving a cat in a tree Holly had not been pleased. Rolling her eyes she walked into the room where Gail was sitting on the bed, looking at her sheepishly, a small bundle of grey sitting on her lap.   
“Hey” Gail croaks at her, “How was your day?”   
Holly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend “It was great until I received a phone call from the hospital telling me you’d been climbing trees”   
Gail winced under Holly’s gaze, “I couldn’t just leave him there” she said stroking what Holly could now see was a tiny grey tabby kitten, with big ice blue eyes.  
Holly rolled her eyes, “You are ridiculous” she smiled and kissed Gail’s forehead. Gail hadn’t hurt herself to badly, a sore head, some bruising and cuts where the worst of it. The kitten had survived unscathed and was not pleased when people tried to remove him from Gail.  
Holly moved her hand over to stroke him gently between his ears, he purred happily and nuzzled up to her.  
Gail was surprised, “Looks like Sir Henry likes you”  
Holly raised an eyebrow, “Sir Henry?”   
“Yes” Gail said seriously “A noble name for a noble cat” Holly chuckled at her, “Any you should be glad he likes you, apart from me he hasn’t really liked anyone”  
Holly smiled “I guess I’m just good with cats” she said gently kissing Gail.  
Gail smiled and gently ran her thumb along Holly’s knuckles, “So” she said “Can I keep him?”   
Holly looked at her seriously “Gail, he’s lovley, but we’re both so busy that we can’t look after a pet”  
“But cat’s are really independent” Gail argued “As long as we feed him he can look after himself during the day”  
Holly looked at the tiny kitten and then back at Gail. She sighed, “Ok, you can kep him”  
Gail grinned widely and lifted the tiny kitten up to snuggle him, “Hear that Sir Henry? You’re coming home with us!” Holly laughed quietly as she watched Gail interact with the cat, “And we’re going to get you the best bedding, worthy of a knighted cat, and you’re going to love the house…”   
Holly smiled and wrapped her arms around Gail’s shoulders and watched her interact with their new family member, smiling and gently pressing kisses on Gail’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any prompts either leave then here or on my tumblr, at Bonnefeta.


End file.
